Mass Effected
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Three young friends, all sharing an apartment, are about to live out their fantasy of finally making it with their favorite Mass Effect characters...unaware of the horror that awaits them. Be forewarned: this is a story with quite a bit of sex, quite a bit of cruelty, and no easy answers as to who's right, and who's wrong.


It was almost done, he thought to himself. His greatest work yet. Raising his remarkably soft fingers up from the keyboard, Mr. Price Skeksi smirked proudly at the computer screen, leaning back in his black rotating chair and spinning about. "YES." He said, giving himself a little fistpump. He felt good about this Mass Effect story. Real damn good. His best work: an orgy of fetishes all masterfully crafted for one purpose and one purpose alone: to upload to the internet for all to see and enjoy.

Price, for such a fancily-named young man, didn't look fancy. He looked remarkably normal. There wasn't any real defining features beyond a small beard on his face and some glasses. He scratched at his nondescript beard as he saved his work and stepped away from the laptop, making his way into his shared apartment's main living quarters, seeing his friends were in the middle of playing some Battlefield: Hardline multiplayer.

Or at least, it HAD been both of them playing. Now only his friend Marian Virdu was. Marian was annoyed enough being stuck with a girl's name, so he made up for it by being incredibly, remarkably sexist. His short ponytail and long locks in front gave off an appearance that brought up confusing feelings in Price, the jacket-wearing Italian American muttering as he looked briefly up from his Ipad.

"How's it so far?"

"Same as before. All I've been doing is going around and around in a circle. GOD this is boring." Their friend Lara Jade grunted, her red hair matted slightly with sweat as she let out a long, loud, groan, holding her head back as the extra-thick locks flopped about like a fish out of water, closing her dark blue eyes tightly. "UGH! Boring, boring, boring! This is all Battlefield: Hardline is if you wanna get points. Drivin' around in a circle. And the music is getting so repetitive. Can I get some Lil Jon up in this bitch?"

"As long as you're not really playing that, can you help me answer this online survey? Would you say I'm an introvert or an extrovert?" Marian asked, pointing down at his Ipad 5, raising a thick blond eyebrow up.

"I'd say you're an extrapervert." Price laughed, Marian snorting a bit.

"Oh, you're one to talk, you sick little-"

"Geez, guys. Can't men talk without once insulting other people or tossing swears around?" Lara wanted to know, pouting her blue-lipsticked lips with a slight mischevious air as Price put a hand on his chest, the other dramatically held high.

"Of course, milady. I shall demonstrate to thee now. Love is like wearing undergarments on thy skull…for it makes you into a butthead." Price melodramatically proclaimed, flourishing with his free hand as Marian snorted some more, chuckling slightly as Lara put the PS4 controller down and stood up, heading for her bedroom.

"Good one, good one. Just remember, loverboy…tonight's the big night. We're gonna see if your material would really work at all." She insisted, wagging one of her many ringed fingers in the air as Marian nodded and put the Ipad down.

"Yeah, and you didn't tell anybody else about this, did you?" He asked Price, holding up a fist. "Cuz remember! I don't f—k with no bitches and don't stand for no snitches, cuz both are getting stitches!"

"Could you not do it in such a blatant black dialect?" Price asked.

"Oh, you love that about me. I'm an equal opportunity bigot. Why, I even hate myself." Marian laughed, holding up his stomach and flopping it about. "I mean, look at this fat fucker. Stomach, are you hungry? "I'm always hungry! Now make with the pizza, fatso"!" He said, perfectly imitating Homer Simpson's voice as Price laughed. Oh, Marian Virdu could be an asshole, but he was THEIR asshole, and a real card once you got to know him beneath his rough exterior. Marian went to his own room to put on his best suit whilst Price went to go get his shiny shoes. Tonight was indeed the night. Tonight was the night they went to that special, special place.

A dilapidated warehouse hiding a big secret. Within was technology the likes of which you'd never seen before, perception filters combined with the latest and greatest in hologram technology. All to bring your beautiful fantasies to live. If you could imagine it, it could be done within Mr. X's X-Otic X-Perience.

It cost a thousand dollars for a session. A thousand dollars. But they'd scrimped and saved up and now they each were sharing in the experience. A thousand dollars for the night of their lives. As they hopped into Price's car and he turned up the music, adjusting his Iphone briefly to go through his special playlist, Price smiled eagerly at the thought of finally being able to make love to her, his dream girl. Tali Zorah. The Quarian engineer from Mass Effect. Shy, cute, likable, an air of mystery around her…what was not to like?

And soon he'd be with her. He couldn't wait.

Well, okay. He could wait a bit, because he and his friend's jam had turned on.

"I see a little silhouette-o of a man!" Price sang out, waving his free hand up in the air as they drove their Nissan Versa down Side Street, the moon reflecting off the black paint job of his car.

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche!" Marian laughed out.

"Will you do the Fandango?" Lara giggled, all three of them joining together in glorious song.

"Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!"

Their favorite song, their favorite movie. Soon to be topped off with sex with their favorite characters. Life was good.

Unfortunately, that was when a car almost cut them off, Price slamming on the breaks as a van took off in front of them, honking angrily as Marian shook his middle finger at them from out the window. "ASSHOLE!" He yelled out. "FAG! I'll kick your skinny ass all up this city!"

"No, please, tell us how you REALLY feel." Lara chuckled. "He's not worth it, Marian."

"How on Earth do you stand being so calm about that kind of stuff?"

"Calm?" Price raised an eyebrow, the light turned red as he glanced back and shook his head back and forth, forcibly expelling air from his nostrils in a mighty snort. "Did you see what happened when she lost at Super Smash Bros?"

"She's better than us about that stuff. You launched the TV out the window after watching "A Pal For Gary"." Marian defended.

"All you need to do is look deep inside yourself and pray." Lara remarked cheerily. "I really don't care about that other guy, in fact, I wish him well. Cuz I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in Hell!" She added, all three of them high-fiving as Price chuckled a bit.

"Speaking of Weird Al, can you tone it down when you work on your Mass Effect stuff?"

"I need it. It provides a good contrast for writing slave porn. Keeps me…lighthearted inside when I'm writing dark-as-fuck stuff on the outside." She defended as the car made its way further down the street, turning into the west district where Mr. X's facility lay. "It was hard to do, you know. I mean, Mordin was my favorite character and I had to axe him off in the first chapter. Death by Varren. That hurt me. And I'm a Amazon, y'know. NOTHING gets to me."

"I think it might have hurt Mordin a bit more than it hurt you." Marian said as he rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you care about that? This from a guy that wrote an entire series in which Tali goes bitchy and eats all her friends?" Price groaned, shaking his head back and forth as he let out a whistle. "I mean, it makes NO sense she wouldn't get caught and NO sense that Kelly and Kasumi would try to help her. It's a complete bastardization of their characters, let alone the fact EDI wouldn't get shut down just by a remote body being destroyed. And how the fuck would a QUARIAN, people who get sick for not drinking stuff through a straw, be able to handle raw metal-"

"It's Vore, I don't have to explain it."

"Oh c'mon, you can do better than that." Price groaned. "I always try to stay somewhat true to the characters and the world. I find it adds a better flavor to the tale I present."

"Well some people prefer it simply as porn first and foremost." Marian remarked. "Myself included."

"Are we almost there?" Lara asked, sticking her head out the window as they finally stopped in front of a deserted-looking old warehouse, a single light flickering over a doorway to indicate where they were to enter.

"Yeah, we're here." Price said, taking in a deep breath. "This is it. Our dream fantasy. Everyone got their money?"

They all held up the 333 plus dollars they'd brought, nodding at once.

"You're lucky your dad gave you that much." Price remarked at Marian as Lara waved her bills in their face.

"You should be thankful I have this much when I'M paying for your room and board. And why am I doing that when I could have your ass paying me?" Lara chucked.

"Because we're your bitches and you're a strong, independent woman?" Price asked.

"Hell to the yeah." She laughed. "And don't you forget it!"

"Listen, it's 10 at night. So the night's plenty young. We should get plenty of literal bang for our buck." Marian remarked, waving his stack of bills in the air before pocketing it, all of them exiting the car and stretching slightly. "But remember. A gentlemen wouldn't ask and a lady wouldn't tell. So we're not gonna tell each other what we did, right?"

"No, it would spoil the surprise. I want you guys to guess." Lara said, flicking one of her locks of hair back, taking out a ball gag and waving it before them. "Will I use Mr. Squeaky? Or Mr. Flufferbottoms?" She asked, now pulling out a small feather from the little pouch she was wearing on the side of her deep orange t-shirt.

"I'm sure men find you asking to use Mr. Flufferbottoms very, very sexy." Marian told her with a stupid, slightly mocking smirk on his oddly effeminate features as they pushed their way inside. The inside was alit with soft red light, tall, white candles lining the walls as sultry music played on a PDA system. At the front counter by a large cash register was, unmistakably, an Asari. Hair that was really tentacles slicked back, some slight purplish freckles that matched purple lips, deep, deep blue skin with even deeper blue eyes, and a curved, svelte figure…

Oh, and she wasn't wearing anything but an itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny-yellow-polka-dot-bikini.

"Well, well. What a surprise. All three of you wanted a beautiful asari woman to greet you. Who's idea was the bikini?"

"Mine. I like yellow." Marian admitted, holding a hand up and nervously smiling at her. Wow. What a woman.

"So you're all sharing in the experience, I take it? You're lucky a session can include as many people as can fit in the rooms, so let's have it. It's five hundred up front." The Asari remarked, holding her hand out as they all put down all their cash into her palm, the woman counting it over. "Hmm. Yes, yes, all in order. Paying full up front? What a nice change of pace! Please, please come in, then." She remarked, gesturing to the side. To their right was a nearby doorway marked "Simulation Room" placed upon a big, golden sign that hung over the top. "We craft your desires with special hologram technology that's based on light and forcefields and with that, _voila_! Your fantasy made bare! All thanks to the wonders of Mr. X."

"I'm rather surprised there's not more people here, though." Lara admitted, scratching her head. "I would think word of mouth would make this place jumping. I mean, I know I've heard some terrible rumors about this place, but-"

"I **assure** you, we work well within the confines of the law. We have an exceptionally good relationship with the police. We even help them track down criminals, you wouldn't believe how many stupid idiots with stolen money and goods make their way here to live out their fantasy. On the plus side, they get to enjoy some really amazing things before the police forcibly drag them out by their legs to the squad car waiting outside." The secretary admitted proudly, putting a hand over her chest and beaming. "Everything is **perfectly** reasonable in terms of safety protocols here, and the cops are only seven minutes away, with the hospital only six."

"I guess that's reasonable." Lara admitted with a shrug, Marian and Price nodding as the secretary led them into the simulation room, all three sitting down in chairs. There were soft blue lights that glittered all along the room, lining up and down the walls with a soft, red-carpeted floor as the secretary put a hand to her mouth.

"Mr. X! We got three tonight!"

 _"Ah, yes. One of our repeat customers told you about this place, no doubt? We were hoping you three would arrive eventually. We're big fans of your work."_

All of them blushed to various degrees at this, Price most of all. "Well, uh, it's just a hobby we do in our free time."

 _"And now you get to see your hobby made real."_ The synthesized voice remarked through the loudspeakers of the building's PDA system.

With a THWOOSH and a BOOM like thunder clapping through the air right after a furious zephyr, the entire environment changed, the secretary leaving the three of them with three new people who had popped up right before their eyes. The unmistakable pale blue eyes and white skin, the silvery-white armor and cybernetic arm so much like a Geth's, an air of faint amusement on his features, Saren Arterius stood before Lara. A hood over her head, a faint purple lipstick mark below her lip, soft Asian features and a cheeky grin…the thief Kasumi Goto stood tall and proud before Marian. And, of course…Tali. Purple hood, purple helmeted face, grey and purple armor with three-fingered hands atop bird-esque legs…slender and lovely, the dear, dear Tali Zorah stood before Price.

"Shall we?" Saren asked, holding his right hand out, Lara taking it as she walked into a nearby doorway, a new room crafted for her and him to enjoy, following dutifully after as Marian rubbed his hands together and stood up.

"Let's go crazy, baby!" He laughed, wrapping one arm around Kasumi as she led him into another room, leaving Tali and Price together as he stood up, feeling her helmeted face.

"Wow. I, just…wow." He whispered, scarcely able to believe his own eyes. "Amazing."

"Wait until you see me without my helmet." She remarked, motioning for him to follow her to another, final room as he opened the door for her, revealing a bedroom with thick blue sheets and blankets, soft white pillows expectantly lying there with little chocolates on top. A small wine set was on the table to their right as he closed the door behind them, Tali nonchalantly looking him over. "And you'd be…Price Skeksi, correct?"

"Oh, definitely. You've no idea how much of an honor it is to actually be…I mean, I know you're a hologram but…you're so…I just…"

"I know what you mean." Tali admitted, her tone sounding rather…surprised at what Price was like. "You're an interesting person, without a doubt."

"Are you, you know, alright with eating chocolate, drinking wine? I mean, if you're a hologram of Tali, that probably means programmed with her personality and all her traits and that means-" Price nervously asked, Tali giggling a bit as she held up a straw.

"Don't worry. I brought my emergency intake tube."

"That's a straw."  
 **  
"Emergency intake tube."** She said, Price chuckling a bit as she put the straw in the glass of wine, he taking the other glass and drinking it in careful sips, Tali and he sitting down on the bed. "So tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I do data entry, but I'm, as your boss probably found out, a big fanfiction writer. I was so inspired by Mass Effect I had to write about it as much as I could. Especially you, I mean…no offense to the others, but there's just something uniquely appealing about you. You've got a real charm." He complimented, Tali nodding a bit as she kept sipping the wine.

"You're different than I thought you'd be." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck as she finished up her wine, walking over to the table and putting it down, slowly turning around to look Price over.

Nor was she the only one surprised at how their expectations were challenged. Saren Arterius let out a whistle as he looked Lara's naked body over, his claws caressing her arms as he leaned in, inhaling her scent.

"Mmmmmmm." He murmured. "Lovely. Like soft rain on the flowers of my homeworld. New perfume?"

"No, I just, like, took three showers before I got my new dress on." Lara admitted with a hint of nervousness, rubbing the back of her neck slightly. "Do you really think I'm beautiful? I mean, Saren Arterius isn't well known for liking humans."

"No, but you're as lovely as any Turian woman I've seen." He admitted, carefully resting a hand on her breast. "It's very rare that a human impresses me. You should be honored." He told her, giving it a slightly rough, slightly playful squeeze as she blushed.

"Nah, you should be honored. I'm a tiger, and you're going to feel the thrill of the fight in getting me to bed." She teased him.

"Oh, come now. I have you picked out easily. You act tough to hide the fact that you want others to be even tougher than you. You want me to RAVAGE you." Saren said, getting right up in her face, licking her cheek as he grabbed the sides of her head, eyes closing. "Yesss…am I right?"

Lara gave a sigh and a shrug. "Okay, I…kinda am heavily into that sort of thing."

"Well then…are you ready for this?"

Price bit his lip, taking in a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. "Yes. Yes, I am." He said. "This is really my first time, so…I want to make sure I do it right, so if I start to do something wrong, then please, let me know." He asked, Tali beginning to undo her clothing and armor, lying back on the bed as he climbed on top. He stared down at her as she reached up, taking off her helmet, revealing the incredibly human face beneath.

He stared for what seemed to be a long time, gently reaching up, feeling the almost ethereal texture of her skin.

"…wow." He murmured. "I…wow."

Tali blushed at this. "Oh, you're really nervous about this, aren't you?" She admitted. "I can understand, but don't worry, I'm fully ready."

"Alright, let's…let's do this." Price said.

He wasn't the only one getting started. Back with Marian, Kasumi had gotten right down to her knees, placing her hands on Marian's hips as she leaned forward, nuzzling her face against his cock, before slowly licking the rather dark shaft. Marian moaned in pleasure as his hands settled on her head. He had to be gentle...he wanted to save the more hardcore stuff for later, this was really foreplay. So he stroked her hair and smiled down at her lovingly as she suckled on his cock, making him almost purr in delight.

He began to flex his hips and push the cock deeper into Kasumi's mouth, and she wrapped her hands around his hips and pulled him against her body, taking as much of his member as she could into her mouth as she sucked hard on his shaft, making Marian pant and moan as he thrusted into her hot, tight mouth. In and out, in and out. The girl was moaning lightly at the sweet, slightly husky taste.

"I'm glad you like it. Since you're Japanese, this is probably waaaaaay bigger than anything YOU'VE ever taken in." Marian said happily. He was close to cumming. He finally pushed his shaft all the way into her mouth as he came in her mouth and she tried to swallow the load. Unfortunately it was a bit too much, so she had to withdraw her head and some of it spilled out onto her breasts and stomach. Once he'd finished, Marian Virdu decided it was time to pleasure HER, and he pulled her into a sweet embrace as he lowered his head down across her stomach, licking her over before reaching her nether region. He began trailing a long, slow lick along the entire length of her pussy, his rough tongue making her moan and writhe in pleasure as he pushed his tongue inside her, running it over her most sensitive spots as the long appendage slid deeper...deeper...

He wanted more...such sweet juices. He drank it all up happily as Kasumi moaned and dug her hands into the ground. Her whole body shook with pleasure, her folds clamping down around Marian's tongue as he body is rocked by the intensity of her climax. He continued to work her pussy and drink from her until finally he withdrew his tongue and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"You tasted **wonderful**." He told her.

Now it was time for the final part. Giving her a mischievous smile, he kissed Kasumi before quickly thrusting hard into her, ripping away her virginity. Pain and pleasure filled her as Kasumi wrapped her arms around his back and he kept pushing his shaft in deeper and deeper. Soon their hips were touching, and he simply hummed in pleasure as he rubbed her back, and she his, feeling his cock vibrate within her pussy.

More...he had to give her more. He began to build up a steady rhythm as Kasumi wrapped her legs around him and he kept thrusting more and more, kissing her and licking her cheek. THe pace began to build, his extra arms squeezing her butt in a slightly playful fashion as he looked lovingly at her. He continued to thrust his cock in deeper and deeper until at last, it all came to a head...Kasumi climaxed and she cried out, pleasure flooding her body as her juices gush out around Marian's cock. As her folds rippled along the length of his shaft, he howled, thrusting in to the hilt as he came harder than he ever had, his seed quickly filling her up as he pumped more and more into her before finally collapsing against her. The two held each other tightly, Marian's cock still dribbling out some final seed into her womb as they laid on the bed.

Elsewhere, Saren was hard at work. He had grabbed her boobs, slipping his majestic silvery shaft between them, and squeezed them tight onto his manhood as he began to slide in and out, boob-fucking her. Lara couldn't believe it. As she looked at it she could see the tip of his dick was already dripping with pre-jizz as it smeared between her boobs. Not that she minded, oh, no. She liked being dominated by him. As he continued to fuck her boobs Lara could hear the Turian breathing heavy in excitement. She knew he was getting off on this and then she felt him begin to tremble. The tip of his dick was just oozing with pre-jizz now as her boobs and chest were getting smeared with it.

As he began to buck wildly Lara knew he was getting ready to shoot his load. So she opened her mouth and he smiled broadly, taking hold of her head, giving it a playful little pat he slammed his dick into her mouth! Lara slightly gagged at this in surprise as how fast and how much of his dick he'd shoved in, but still, she could take it. It was five inches, pretty impressive, and she tried to swallow all the cum that shot forth into her. Saren happily slammed his dick back and forth in her mouth. Because of the angle of her head and throat he could only get a little over five inches into her mouth but Lara didn't mind a bit, enjoying the sensation as he finished shooting the last of his load into her mouth.

Lara looked up at the Turian and saw that he had an slightly dark smile on his face. She lay there on the bed wondering what was coming next, but she didn't have long to wait. Even though his dick was beginning to recede into his sheath he once again grabbed her by the wrists but this time he lay down on top of her. Lara could feel the tip of his dick poking around her pussy lips. "Now you'll see the full extent of my…considerable prowess." He informed her as he thrust it up her pussy. As he did this Lara let out a scream of pain. Even though his dick wasn't fully erect it was still bigger than anything she had had shoved up her pussy before. The Turian started to madly fuck her, pumping away as Lara gasped, almost wanting to scream.

"Holy HELL!" She yelled out. She could feel his dick becoming fully erect again as he forced more and more of himself upon her. That two-inch thick dick stretched her pussy open while its eight-inch length pushed it more than she had ever before experienced. Despite the pain and discomfort she realized she was becoming very aroused by his dick in her pussy. As he continued to work, Lara began to breathe heavily as her body started to shine with sweat. Her and the Turian began to breathe in unison as the near-rape progressed. She still couldn't believe this was arousing her but it was. Indeed, after a few minutes Lara didn't care one bit anymore. She could feel her pussy becoming soaking wet from arousal and felt an orgasm beginning to rise in her pussy.

"Oh yes, fuck me. Make me cum!" she moaned to the Turian. Saren smiled. She was his now.

 _Perfect_.

He felt her wrap her legs around him to give him better access to her pussy. Then, to his surprise, she started to kiss him on his muzzle. He eagerly responded and their two tongues happily probed around in each other's mouth. He then let go of her wrists and the two of them passionately wrapped their arms around the other.

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me, you wonderful stud." Lara passionately moaned. "Fuck me hard. I want that dick of yours, that wonderful dick in my pussy!"

This continued on for several minutes until they both had an orgasm nearly simultaneously. His howls of ecstasy and her screams of passion reverberated throughout the woods. Lara had never before felt anything like this. None of the many men she had fucked during her life had pleased her like this. She briefly wondered if this was all hypocritical, though. She always insisted that she was an independent woman who could stand on her own. Hell, she was paying for the apartment they all shared, she didn't need to rely on any man! Yet her work was full of women getting dominated and she herself had a slave and domination fetish.

" _If doing this is wrong, I don't want to be right."_ Lara decided, groaning in ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Price too was hard at work, Tali now dripping with sweat. Their sexual encounter was wearing her out. She laid on the bed, exhausted as the human pulled his rapidly shrinking dick out of her pussy. He panted a bit, wiping his brow before carefully gripping her around the waist and turning her onto her stomach as he knelt behind her.

"What are you doing?" she thought aloud.

"I want to try something, if you wouldn't mind?" He asked, Tali feeling his hands grasp her behind, lifting it up into the air, his shaft playfully beginning to rub back and forth between her cheeks.

"Ohhhhh." She huskily moaned. After a few minutes of his playful teasing she finally felt his balls pop out of his sheath onto her ass. Price nodded gently, he wanted to take it easy on her. He put the tip of his dick up against her asshole and using his thumbs spread it open and carefully started pushing his dick up her ass.

"OOOOHHHH!" Tali moaned in pleasure. "Wow, that! That just feels wonderful!" When she felt that he had shoved almost four inches of it into her ass she said "Go ahead, ram the rest of it into me!"

Her human lover didn't need any further encouragement and happily rammed the rest of his dick up her ass. Tali let out a slight scream of pleasure and pain at this. He then started to quickly pump away at her ass, Tali sighing in bliss, moaning endlessly in pleasure, Price groaning in delight. She was on her third orgasm by now and were she organic, probably would have blacked out from all this as she felt Price shooting his load up her ass. As the human cummed he felt Tali go slightly limp in his grip. She was completely spent, and he let go, pulling his shaft out and lying next to her, caressing her arms.

"Did you like that?" He asked, as she turned around, looking deep into his eyes as he held her cheek. "I, uh…I wanted it to be special."

"You've got more integrity than I thought you would." She admitted, sighing sadly as she nodded a bit, sitting up in bed, head bowed. "Which is why I'm sorry."

"Why's that?" He asked, sitting up as well. "Are you not supposed to go for more than this?"

"No. I'm…" She hesitated, then clapped her hands as Price turned, the door opening as the unmistakable sight of a familiar Turian stood there. Black and blue armor, blue facepaint on his cheeks, rather young in appearance with a sniper rifle slung over his back.

"You were remarkably gentle with Tali. I actually feel somewhat bad about what I have to do." He admitted. "But considering what you did to us, well…it's hard to forgive."

Suddenly a horrible sinking feeling rose in Price. No. No, it couldn't be. It was too crazy to-

"My friends and I all suffered at the hands of you and your friends. Your work isn't just going out into a vacuum, my friend. It has an effect. And it ended up making us die again…and again. Making us suffer in agony. You had us turn on each other or thrown to the reapers and that?" He shook a single gauntleted claw digit in the air. "That I can't forgive."

"Wait, you…what, you're…real? REAL-Real?!" Price asked.

"All of us are from dimensions created by work like yours and your friends. We endured much because of you and Mr. X gave us a way to get our justice." Garrus informed him calmly. "This place is on the threshold of multiple dimensions, the technology allowing the barriers to be breached and for us to come into your world."

"Your friends are being dealt with now." Tali remarked. "Kasumi probably already slipped Marian the drug. We want him paralyzed so he can't fight back. You and Lara, though, that's…trickier." She rose up, striding for the door. "I'm sorry you had to be a decent guy otherwise. I wanted to hate you more." She murmured, briefly halting in the doorway. "Don't let him suffer, Garrus." She asked quietly, the Quarian heading for Marian's room as Garrus pinned the naked Price to the bed.

Meanwhile, Saren was already working his magic on Lara, as she found herself with a strange, tingling sensation rising in her. "Wh...what did you...?"

"I added a special chemical to my body that worked its way through you when we had sex, my dear." He informed her. "A special paralytic and fatal chemical that only seems to work on humans. And guess what? You're about to find out how effective it is." He intoned, Lara feeling the tingling beginning to spread all through her body. She gasped a bit, mouth slightly hanging open, trying to say anything, but even her mouth muscles seemed to be so far away, as if utterly separated from her as Saren spoke softly.

"It shan't take long, my dear, I can assure you of that." He promised, the tingling feeling utterly overwhelming her as she began to sink deeper and deeper into the abyss of peace that awaited her. "Your fate was inevitable for how you tried to treat my kind. But I hope you enjoyed your final hours as much as I." He offered. "It was the kindest I could be to you."

Meanwhile, Price whimpered up at Garrus as the Turian held a pistol up, Marian's horrific screams echoing out from next door. Screams that were being quickly silenced by the unmistakable cracking of bones and tearing of flesh in wet, meaty sounds that made Price sweat even more. "Look, it isn't like I KNEW what I wrote would actually end up…really doing all that stuff!"

"Unfortunately, that doesn't make me feel any better, human." Garrus quietly intoned. "Doesn't change what you did. Now I suggest you not fight back." He went on, putting the gun to Price's head. "If you don't move, this'll be over nice and quick, alright?"

"No…" Price whimpered, Garrus shaking his head. "No, please, let me go."

"You know I couldn't do that if I wanted to." Garrus said, sighing a bit. "But it doesn't mean you have to suffer." He remarked, readying the gun. With a swift, single shot, it was, mercifully, over in an instant, Price's skull being torn through by a single, high-powered bullet as he slumped to the bed, never to move again. Garrus gently laid the young man on his side, shaking his head. It seemed like such a waste.

Meanwhile, Marian was completely tied up, helpless, paralyzed. Somehow Kasumi had snuck some kind of date rape drug of some variety into the wine they'd had before sex and now Tali was tying his hands behind his back, glaring darkly down at him. His feet and hands were broken, skin stripped off from them, and he had hooks dug into his head to force his eyes to be held open. They wanted him to know he was going to die. And die horribly.

"The things you made me do to the people I love I won't forgive." She hissed darkly. "And I'd feel less furious towards you if you weren't such a blatant bigot."

Marian tried to mumble out an excuse, Kasumi stuffing a ball gag in his mouth. "Shut it." She snapped. "And for the record, my husband's dick is is bigger than yours. And he's currently half-Asian, half-hologram. So go fuck yourself."

Marian let out a scream that was muffled by the ball as Tali promptly grabbed hold of his head, and began to press. _PRESS_. He tried to scream.

Pointless. There was nothing but the hot burning, surging agony as she began to press harder, **harder** -

...

...

...

...Kasumi went to check in on Saren AS Tali looked Garrus over, seeing he was sitting in a chair nearby, drinking from a can of beer. His work was done, evidently.

"I made sure it was quick." Garrus remarked, Tali quietly looking at his face. "You…want to talk?"

"I feel bad about him. He wasn't really so awful."

"He made his choice, Tali. He could have written a story that brought happiness to you and our friends. Instead he made us hurt to bring happiness to others."

"I wish they knew how real we are. But if most people found out, they'd be terrified of the implications. They're not ready, and…I wish they were. It doesn't feel like we really did the right thing."

She looked into Garrus's eyes as he held her cheek.

"One day they'll understand. Until then, we'll keep punishing the ones that hurt us the most." He spoke softly, kissing her on the forehead as Tali sighed a bit. His words made a lot of sense. They were rational, in a way. Justifiable. After all, people like Price were repeat offenders, they'd been doing it for months and weren't just going to stop out of the blue. And doing this meant he'd never be able to hurt anyone again.

It was understandable why they'd taken this option.

…but it didn't make her feel any better.


End file.
